


Still a Complete Mess

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: D4 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S02E01 <i>Bang. </i>Alternate scene.</p><p>AKA: Foggy gets beat up. Daredevil saves the day. News flash: they're both still a complete mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Complete Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series - read the series notes if you want, if not, just know I'll be writing something for each episode.
> 
> I was so terrified for Foggy during this scene ~~stupid foggy stupid~~ but I also kind of wanted it to play out this way? You know?
> 
> I do not own _Daredevil_. Thanks for reading!

This was a stupid idea. This was a really _fucking_ stupid idea, Foggy thought, breath huffing into the hot Hell's Kitchen air as he was marched into the back alley. Whatever plan he'd had, whatever _cunning idea_ he had been hatching? It was gone, soaked into the sweat drenching his back and under his arms, buried beneath the rush of blood in his ears. Stupid, so stupid- lawyer, why had he- like _lawyers_ were so much better in a place like this-

"Come on, man, I only came looking for information, I didn't mean to step on any toes!" He'd just wanted information for Matt, just wanted to help Matt, didn't want Matt to be the only one fighting this... unseen war in the middle of the night. He just wanted to lessen the load, you know? So that they could pretend they were normal, that Matt could go out with him for drinks and not get his ass beat every night (or alternatively beat someone else's ass each night). "Look, just let me go and I'll-"

The blow against the back of his knees was solid and he went down like a sack of potatoes, flinging his arms out to catch himself and only half managing. Dirt and grit bit against the skin of his cheek, catching against his palms as he scrabbled for purchase on anything - his bag, where had his bag gone? - as the flurry of kicks and blows kept coming. One to the back - _thud!_ \- one to the legs- _thwack!_ \- a moment's reprieve before the foot slammed into his gut. The air rushed from his lungs with a strangled gasp, a yelp - what were those noises? Oh, that was _him_. Gasping, whimpering. Where was his _courage_? Where was his panache?

Oh right. It was knocked out with his breath as he lay, curled, wheezing, into himself, arm wrapped around his head. Ribs, hip, oh, _fuck_ -

His fingers seized around the strap of his bag, whipping it around into the biker's face. Hard. As hard as he could, flinging it away before scrambling over onto his knees. He was great with a baseball bat, but without that, well, he'd never been one for self-defense. But he had to go, had to get out of here, pick himself up and run for his life because it very well may have been for his life now.

Stupid. So _stupid_! He'd leave all of this shit to Matt if he wasn't so damn _worried_ for the mother fu-

A hand caught him against the back of his collar. Threw him into the wall and whatever breath he had gotten back was gone and focus, Foggy, focus, what would Steve Rogers do? Okay, not the best analogy, maybe, Steve Rogers would have gotten his ass kicked, pre-serum and all, from what he knew, but Captain America? Captain America would _fight back_.

He had the quickest glance of ring-laden knuckles before pain exploded from his face, blood pouring from his nose and dripping into his open mouth, and Foggy lashed out, glancing a blow against skin and

the next one, he actually got the guy in the face, and he didn't know which one of them was more surprised. "U-Uhhh, I..."

When his arm was twisted behind his back again - it was going to break, it was going to break, he knew it, he was going to have to work in a cast if he lived at all oh God - he yelped out loud, shoved forward into the alley wall. "Let me go, I'll give you whatever!" One last ditched attempt, as if he had anything to give, legal papers and a banana and a day old bagel and coupons for grocery shopping, just get him out of here alive, anything, _please_.

The biker guy vanished from behind him, his hand jerked from Foggy's wrist and Foggy winced as he was jerked away, winced at the thuds and the groans and the clang of a body against metal. _Move_ , he willed his body, but he'd slumped down the moment he was left go; the most he could do was scramble around and try to get back to his feet. He was shaking, he hadn't noticed he was shaking, why couldn't he stand up?

Then he caught the red in the shadows of the alley and for a moment, that looked like- like... _Daredevil_.

"Foggy." Matt crashed to his knees next to him. He reached for his shoulder, and Foggy flinched. He couldn't help it. It was just... this was a bit much, just a bit too much. Matt made a noise in the back of his throat, fingers flying up to pull away the mask. When it fell away, he almost looked normal. "Are you with me, Foggy?"

Foggy looked at him, wide-eyed. And looked around for the other guy, didn't see him. His strength left him all at once, and he fell from his awkward half-standing position, and shoved his sleeve against his bleeding nose. "... Did you kill him?"

Matt's gaze seemed to grow darker, and his voice was all _growly_ when he responded. "No." It might have given Foggy the shivers, if he (hadn't had them already) didn't half wish it on the asshole laying who knew where now.

"Ha... maybe you should've." _Not really_. He wanted to add. Just in case Matt was thinking about it. "Stupid prick..."

Matt blew out a breath, rolling into something that Foggy could only describe as akin to a hunter's crouch. "What were you _doing_ , Foggy?"

"Trying to get a lead." He sniffed and internally cringed at the pain.

"From _here_? What were you thinking?"

Foggy wanted to glare at the tone. He couldn't find the energy. "You do this every night," he retaliated.

"Yes, but I know-"

"If you're about to say you know what you're doing, I swear to God I'll punch you," Foggy warned. _He_ was the one who had found him beaten half to death that day. More than half to death. _He_ was the one to had to worry about him every damn day. _He_ was the one.

Matt's lips pressed into a thin line. He'd been about to say that, then. "You need to go the hospital. Your nose is broken and I think- I think a rib's cracked."

"No shit." Foggy breathed out shallowly, tried to calm the rolling nausea and anger and the almost stifling urge to shatter into a thousand pieces that was definitely going to be tears, just tears. He didn't know if he was going to puke or scream or cry, but maybe if his eyes were stinging, it was because of the pain. "Sorry, I just..."

"You're trying to help," Matt interrupted. "I know. But this... this defeats the purpose, Foggy. I'm trying to keep you safe, all of you-"

"What about _you_? What about keeping _yourself_ safe?"

"I'm fine, Foggy."

"But one day, you might not be." And wasn't that the kicker, the thing that kept him awake in the middle of the night - what's Matt doing now? where's Matt at? is Matt safe? -terrified to go asleep that he'd wake up to a call asking him to come in and identify Matthew Murdock's body.

Oh, God, the tears. Foggy sank his teeth into his lip and turned away. He couldn't talk about this, not over the throbbing physical pain he was in.

Matt didn't say anything. Seemed awkward, for one of those moments in his life.

Foggy didn't know what to say, either. This wasn't how he'd planned the night to go. "Can we go?"

Matt perked up. "Definitely. Can you stand?" He reached out for Foggy again, although his fingers hesitated a few inches away this time.

Foggy swallowed. "Yeah. Nothing's broken, I don't think... 'sides the nose." He grabbed ahold of Matt's hand, and let him pull him to his feet. It was only when Matt's hand slid to his elbow, automatically, naturally, that he felt the tension in the way that Matt stood next to him. He didn't need to hang onto him, especially as... Daredevil, but he was. "... I'm fine, Matt. Really."

"I can tell." Matt smiled flatly.

"This was my call. Not your fault."

"You still did it for me. It's the same thing."

Round and round we go...

Foggy sighed, patting Matt's hand with the hand that wasn't stopping up the blood flow from his nose. "Well, we learned something tonight."

Matt glanced at him questioningly.

"I make a _shitty_ superhero."

Matt cracked a smile. It was barely more than skin deep, but at least it was there a little bit. "Time to top up on your self defense."

"You gonna teach me? Gotta admit, I'm still not sure I could hit a blind guy."

A little more true to Matt's smile, now. "I'm not sure you _could_ hit a blind guy."

"Hey, I just hit that guy! Once... I think it was accidentally."

Foggy was limping a little, and the nose was hurting like hell, and he still wanted to both puke _and_ cry and never see Matt again while simultaneously never letting him out of his sight. They were a mess. They were both a mess. But at least they were alive... for now.

Small wonders, Foggy thought dryly.

They were alive and together; at least this way, they could keep an eye on each other.

For now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~he's not a good fighter in my head okay~~
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~~~Please no spoilers for the rest of the season! I'm watching it slowly! Thank you :)


End file.
